


Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spideypool artist + naked model AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

"Wade, how much longer is this going to take?" Peter asked trying not to move. He couldn’t feel his arms and legs. "I’m cold and hungry. I know you paid more than enough but I didn’t think it would take this long."

"Huh?" Wade muttered blinking in confusion and looked at Peter as if he’d never seen him before in his life.

From the glances stolen during the evening Peter could tell that Wade’s hand has been moving methodically but his eyes fixed on Peter practically the whole time seemed a bit absent, like Wade wasn’t even there. Peter met all kinds of artists so the weird trance Wade has been in while drawing didn’t seem too suspicious. Still, at this point Peter was starting to get worried.

"Are you nearly done?" Peter asked as delicately as he could. 

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m good. You can get dressed."

Peter sighed in relief and Wade cleared his throat, starting to gather his things. Only now Peter noticed the blush on Wade’s cheek and how his hands shook. His own cheeks colored involuntarily. He wasn’t  _shy_ , he was a naked model after all, but he was more used to people who looked at him in more… professional manner.

"Can I see?" he asked when he was finally fully dressed.

Wade’s eyes widened and he shook his head violently. “No. It’s just a sketch anyway. A work in progress. I’m slow and meticulous like that. You won’t be even able to recognize yourself. Shoo. Go now. Let the artist do the magic!”

Peter laughed and walked over to Wade, determined on taking a peek. “Don’t be like that, I wanna see how you see me!”

Wade tried to protest and hide the paining with his massive body, but Peter was a sneaky little bastard, if he might say so himself, so he finally got himself between Wade and the paining. What he saw was… incomprehensible. 

"Wade?" Peter could hear irritation and hostility in his own voice and he didn’t care. All he cared about were  _answers_.

"I can explain."

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>


End file.
